


Fascinated

by verushka70



Series: Another First Kiss [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verushka70/pseuds/verushka70
Summary: "We've never kissed when you're like this," Ray whispers, fascinated.





	Fascinated

**Author's Note:**

> For the [dsc6dsnippets](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org) community's prompt: "beginning," "depart," "aspire," "rejuvenate," and "How 'bout another first kiss?"

  
  
  
  
  
  


"You're so _hot_ ," Fraser murmurs, crowding Ray back against his closed apartment door before Ray can even get his jacket off. He presses his nose to the space behind and below Ray's ear. His deep inhalation against Ray's skin raises the hair on the back of Ray's neck.

"Uh, thanks, Frase," Ray chuckles. "I'm flattered by your cheesy line. You're pretty hot yourself..."

"No," Fraser breathes against Ray's skin. "Your _body_. It's... so... _warm_." The tip of his tongue licks a moist cool stripe on Ray's bounding pulse.

"Oh. Right," Ray whispers, shivering slightly. "You -- your tongue -- it's kind of cold."

Fraser steps back, chastened. Ray sees the darkening around his eyes, the black pupils open wide.

"I'm sorry, Ray," Fraser says earnestly, lisping the S in 'sorry.'

Ray puts a finger on the corner of Fraser's upper lip and pushes up. Fraser's canine is fully fanged now.

"Don't be sorry, Frase," Ray murmurs. "I _am_ hot -- for you. The cold doesn't bother me."

Fraser swiftly pulls his mouth back from Ray's inquisitive finger. "Don't touch them. You might scrape your finger. Then where would we be?"

He and his mouth back up further. Now Ray steps forward, crowding Fraser, unzipping Fraser's leather jacket and pushing him back against the wall beside the door. Fraser shrinks back, but there's nowhere to go.

"I'm not worried about that," Ray whispers, his finger reaching for Fraser's lip again.

"Don't! What did I just say?" Fraser twists his mouth away, tossing his head.

"We've never kissed when you're like this," Ray whispers, fascinated.

"And we never will," Fraser says, turning his face away.

**Author's Note:**

> TYK to [Ride_Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever) for speedy beta. All remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
